Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ007
Treść Po zdobyciu przez Cola pierwszej odznaki w regionie Sinnoh naszą grupę czeka teraz kolejne wyzwanie. Już dzisiaj Layla stanie do boju w swoich pierwszych pokazach. Była piąta rano, słońce było jeszcze daleko za horyzontem, można by powiedzieć, że wciąż była noc. Ulicami Jubilife przelatywały stada Hoothootów. Właśnie jeden z nich uderzył w zamrożoną szybę pokoju Cola, kiedy rozległ się krzyk. - Wstawaj! – krzyczał znajomy głos nad uszami Cola. Powoli, leniwie otworzył jedną powiekę… drugą powiekę… - Layla, co ty robisz o… - spojrzał na zegarek – o piątej nad ranem w moim pokoju!!! – krzyknął do niej zdenerwowany Cole - Chciałam trochę potrenować przed pokazami, liczyłam, że mi w tym pomożesz. Egoista… - mruknęła pod nosem Layla. Cole prychnął po czym powiedział. - Skoro jestem egoistą to zachowam się jak egoista i PÓJDĘ SPAĆ! Radź sobie sama, ja chce się wyspać. Żegnam – rzekł Cole do niej rozzłoszczony zachowaniem jego towarzyszki. Layla wstała, ściągnęła z niego kołdrę i wyszła z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Cole powiedział cicho niezbyt grzeczne słowo na Laylę po czym poprawił kołdrę i poszedł spać. Layla wyszła z centrum pokemon. Uliczki Jubilife były puste. Wzięła pokeball Bulbasaura i nacisnęła. - No dobra Bulbuś, Cole nam nie pomorze, więc pomyślałam, że może poćwiczymy do tej pierwszej rundy. Czekaj czekaj… jak ona się nazywała? … … … - Ah tak! Do apelu! To do boju! – krzyknęła po czym pobiegła za Centrum Pokemon. Tymczasem… Zielonowłosy chłopiec z Unovy spał wciąż zmieniając swoje położenie na łóżku. Miotał się nieświadomie, zrzucając kołdrę i prześcieradło, a później także i poduszkę. Śnił mu się zły sen… NIEEEEE!!! Krzyknął, ale po chwili zatkał sobie usta i liczył, że nikt poza nim go nie usłyszał. Usiadł na łóżku, cały zalany potem. Martwił się straszliwie… *** Była już dziesiąta. Cole wstał, przeciągając się. Wciąż emanowała z niego radość ze zdobycia pierwszej odznaki w Sinnoh. Spojrzał na nią – przypięta była to Poketcha. Ubrał się pośpiesznie i zajrzał do pokoju Layli – nie było jej. Zbiegł po schodach – liczył, że spotka ją na śniadaniu. Biegnąc na oślep na dół wpadł na kogoś po czym przewrócił się na plecy. - Ałł… przepraszam, nie zauważyłem – rzekł i spojrzał się na osobę, która padła ofiarą jego napaści. - Volt? – powiedział Cole niedowierzając - Cole!!! Jak miło cię znowu widzieć! Jaki ten świat jest mały! – powiedział do niego na powitanie po czym uścisnęli sobie dłonie. - Długo jesteś już w tym centrum pokemon? – zapytał go Cole - Niee, przybyłem dziś rano, opowiadaj co u ciebie! – krzyknął uradowany przyjaciel - No więc zdobyłem już pierwszą odznakę w Sinnoh i jutro wyruszam dalej! Zostałem tutaj z moją koleżanką, która startuje w pokazach. Chodź, przedstawię ci ją! – zaproponował Cole i razem zeszli na dół. Trener rozglądał się dookoła, ale we wszechobecnym tłumie nikogo nie mógł dostrzec. Jeszcze wczoraj nie było tu żywej duszy – dzisiaj Centrum Pokemon przeżywało oblężenie. - No nic, to może potem się z nią zobaczę, a teraz… O! Tam jest Rufus! Musisz go poznać! – krzyknął Rufus i pociągnął go za sobą pośród tłumu. W końcu znaleźli się przy stolikach. Przy jednym z nich siedział długowłosy, wysoki chłopak. Twarz miał poważną – budził w Colu pewien niepokój. - Już wróciłem, Rufus, musisz poznać mojego przyjaciela z podróży po Johto i co więcej, on także jest z Johto jak ty! – krzyknął Volt. Chłopiec mimo początkowo srogiego wyglądu zmienił swoje oblicze na o wiele łagodniejsze i przyjemniejsze. - Witaj, ty jesteś Cole Growl, prawda? Syn Klary Growl, mistrzyni Johto! – powiedział podekscytowany chłopiec. - No nareszcie ktoś mnie tutaj rozpoznaje!!! – rzekł zadowolony Cole, nikt w Sinnoh nie kojarzył jego matki, co było dla Cola bardzo drażniące – Hej, miło mi Cię poznać. Odwiedziłeś już salę Dawn czy jeszcze nie? – zapytał go na początek Cole -Heh, ale ja nie jestem trenerem. Jestem koordynatorem. Niedawno rozpocząłem podróż po Sinnoh – sprostował Rufus - Spotkaliśmy się z Rufusem ponownie na ostatnich pokazach w Himelarbor. Ahhh co to były za pokazy!!! Mój Alakazam, kontra Chikorita Rufusa! – opowiadał emanując swoje uczucia Volt - No i Volt okazał się lepszy i zdobył pierwszą wstążkę w Sinnoh! – dokończył myśl Rufus. Volt wyjął swoją kasetkę na wstążki i pokazał Colowi fioletową wstążkę, jaką zdobył na ostatnich pokazach. – To był rewanż za nasz pojedynek na pokazach w Ramona Town w Johto, ale… wciąż Volt był lepszy. Następnym razem cię pokonam! – obiecał Rufus Voltowi. - Podróżowałeś po Johto? – zapytał go zaciekawiony Cole - O tak, wystąpiłem nawet w Wielkim Festiwalu, ale niestety nie udało mi się przejść rundy apelowej. Ehhh… W Sinnoh będzie lepiej. No dobrze, przedstawię Ci teraz moją Chikoritę! Pokaż się! – krzyknął Rufus. Chikorita Cola wyjrzała zza nóg Cola i prychnęła z pogardą. Chikorita Rufusa wyglądała nieco inaczej. Jego liść był jakby „zaczesany” i nadawał jej zadziorny wygląd. Z tego, co Cole wywnioskował była samcem. - Dzisiaj mam nadzieję, że znowu uda nam się stoczyć walkę Volt! No dobrze, biegnę się przygotować do pokazów. To do zobaczenia! – rzekł Rufus i odszedł. COLE!!! Krzyknął ktoś za plecami młodego trenera, tak, że aż podskoczył. Była to dobrze znana mu osobistość – Layla. - Nie musiałaś mi tak KRZYCZEĆ NAD UCHEM! O co chodzi!? Szukałem Cię. – odrzekł jej Cole - Trenowałam. Nie ważne, czy do pokazów potrzebne są jakieś osłonki, otoczki czy jak tam to zwał, na pokeballe? – zapytała go Layla - Ehh, no chyba tak, raczej tak – odrzekł jej trener. - TO DLACZEGO MI O NICH NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?! Matko, teraz to już nie zdążę ich kupić! – panikowała początkująca koordynatorka. Volt pogrzebał trochę w swoim plecaku i wyjął dwie otoczki. - Masz, trzymaj – rzekł do Layli. Koordynatorka porwała szybko przedmioty po czym zapytała. - Znamy się? - Hmm, znajoma Cola to także moja znajoma, jestem Volt, koordynator. A ty zapewne jesteś Layla? – powiedział Volt i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Layla uścisnęła ją szybko po czym odrzekła: - Tak, zgadza się. No dobrze, to… ja już spadam. Wyjdę sama na pokazy, nie szukaj mnie. Na razie – odrzekła prędko po czym czmychnęła. Zachowywała się co najmniej dziwnie. Volt zaśmiał się pod nosem po czym razem z Colem poszli na miasto. Layla akurat wbiegała po schodach kiedy wpadła na kogoś. BUM - Ał! Uważaj jak chodzisz ofermo! – krzyknął w jej kierunku skrzeczący głos. Layla zdenerwowała się, wstała i odkrzyknęła. - Sama jesteś ofermą Christie… CHRISTIE?!?!?!?!?! – krzyknęła zaskoczona koordynatorka. Przed nią stała dziewczyna o fioletowych, średniej długości włosach z małą Gothitą na ramieniu, która była dobrze znana Layli z Unovy. Layla z Christie żarły się odkąd się poznały - gdy były małe, Layla związała jej sznurowadła, przez co Christie wywróciła się przy wszystkich dzieciach na placu zabaw. Te straszliwie się z niej śmiały. Od tego czasu tą dziewczyną kierował tylko jeden cel - zemsta. Christie często wypominała Layli, że nie może wyruszyć w podróż i często wytykała jej to i wyśmiewała się z niej, a więc nic dziwnego, że za sobą nie przepadały nawet już wtedy, kiedy były stosunkowo "dorosłe". - Layla?!?! A co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała ją z poirytowaniem Christie – sądziłam, że „majutka Lajla nie mozie tak daleko podjuziować” Ołłł, gdzie twój braciszek, coooooo? – drwiła z niej Christie - Nie ma go tu i jak widzisz MOGĘ podróżować gdzie mi się zechce! A idź się udław swoją Gothitą, bo twarz to ty masz wielkości Garbodora i nawet od niej tak samo zajeżdża. Powodzenia łamago! – rzekła do niej Layla, szturchnęła ją z bara i odeszła dumnie. Christie spojrzała się na nią groźnie po czym zeszła na dół. *** - Witam na tegorocznych pokazach, które z dumą gości miasteczko Jubilife! Cała śmietanka koordynatorów zebrała się w jednym miejscu, aby zmierzyć się dziś w boju o prestiżową wstążkę Jubilife! Ja nazywam się Marian i jestem spikerką na pokazach w Sinnnoh, no ale… to już oczywiście wiecie! Przedstawię teraz państwu nasze jury: Dyrektor Pokazów Pokemon pan Contesta! Przewodniczący FunClubu pokemonów Pan Sukizo oraz Siostra Joy z Centrum Pokemon w Jubilife. Już za chwilę na scenie zaprezentuje się szesnastu koordynatorów w rundzie apelowej. Jako pierwszy wystąpi Rufus! - Magby strumień światła! – krzyknął Rufus rozpoczynając swój apel. - Magby wystrzel się w górę odbijając się od ziemi miotaczem płomieni! – krzyknął koordynator – A teraz żar i zacznij się obracać! – cała arena została oprószona ognistymi iskierkami. - A teraz ląduj i użyj ognistej przysięgi! – krzyknął Rufus. Ogromne kolumny wystrzeliły z ziemi i niczym konfetti wybijały się co chwila w górę. Dodatkowo opadający żar stworzył niesamowitą, gorącą atmosferę. Publiczność zaczęła bić brawo dla pierwszego śmiałka. W tym i Cole był zachwycony pokazem Rufusa. - Czy mogę tu usiąść? – zapytał zielonowłosy chłopiec Cola wskazując wolne miejsce obok niego. - Tak! Jasne! – powiedział mu entuzjastycznie Cole - Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Nazywam się Cilan, jestem znawcą pokemonów – powiedział chłopiec oglądając pokaz nieznanego Colowi koordynatora - Pierwszy raz widzę pokazy pokemon. U nas w Unovie nie ma takich widowisk. Niesamowita kwintesencja smaku! – skomentował Cilan po czym zwrócił się znowu do Cola – a ty jak się nazywasz? - Jestem Cole i jestem trenerem pokemon. Niesamowite, że jesteś z Unovy, mam koleżankę, która stamtąd pochodzi. Znawcą pokemon? Kto to taki? – zapytał zaciekawiony Cole - Nie dziwię Ci się, że nie znasz tego zawodu. Ta profesja właściwie występuje jedynie w Unovie. Dużo by opowiadać, może innym razem. Oglądajmy dalej – rzekł Cilan po czym razem z Colem zagłębili się w oglądaniu pokazów. Wystąpił w między czasie Victor, którego Cole spotkał już podczas Wielkiego Festiwalu Johto. Razem ze swoim Wartortlem dali świetny pokaz. Wystąpiła również znana Colowi z widzenia Cassidirella, która użyła swojego Slugmy do apelu. Po niej wystąpił również Volt, który użył Tangelii do wykonania świetlistego pokazu wykorzystując solarny promień, taniec płatków oraz świetlisty ekran. Widowisko było naprawdę na miano wicemistrza pokazów w Johto. Po nim wystąpiło jeszcze kilku nieznanych Colowi koordynatorów i koordynatorek m.in. Christie która z pomocą swojego Chinglinga (którego Cole nie omieszkał sprawdzić w pokedexie) wykonała niesamowity śpiewny pokaz z wykorzystaniem oczywiście śpiewu oraz telekinezy i psychiki. Wreszcie nadszedł czas na Laylę - I czas już na ostatniego koordynatora, a właściwie koordynatorkę. Zapraszamy na scenę Laylę! – krzyknęła Marian. Cilan poderwał się momentalnie z krzesła i zaczął wyciągać szyję. - Bulbasaur strumień światła! – krzyknęła Layla – Bulbasaur, wyrzuć w górę mnóstwo płatków! – krzyknęła trenerka. Bulbasaur momentalnie wywołał tornado różowych płatków. Następnie Layla nakazała mu użyć ostrych liści. Te zaczęły wirować wokół płatków tworząc niesamowity kolorowy wir. Layla uśmiechnęła się, widowni też spodobała się ta kombinacja. Layla spojrzała w stronę Cola, który trzymał podniesiony w górę kciuk. Po chwili stanęła jak wryta. Źrenice maksymalnie się poszerzyły, jej twarz zmieniła się ze szczęśliwej w szczerze przerażoną. Cole spoglądał na nią z niepokojem. Koordynatorka wciąż patrzyła w stronę zielonowłosego chłopca, który siedział obok Cola na trybunach. Otworzyła usta, po czym schowała Bulbasaura i wybiegła przez główny korytarz z Sali pokazowej. Publiczność z niepokojem patrzyła się na Laylę. Cilan również zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł za Laylą, a za nimi Cole. Pozostała tylko głucha cisza… Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole spotyka Volta - swojego przyjaciela z podróży po Johto * Cole poznaje Rufusa - koordynatora z Johto * Cole spotyka swoją rywalkę z Unovy - Christie * Layla startuje pierwszy raz w pokazach ** Cole spotyka Cilana ** Layla przerywa swój apel i ucieka z sali pokazowej * Cilan odnajduje Laylę Debiuty * Christie (debiut) * Rufus (debiut) * Marian (debiut) Redebiut * Victor Pokemonów * Gothita (Christie; przedpremierowy debiut) * Chingling (Christie; debiut) * Magby (Rufusa) * Chikorita (Rufusa) * Wartortle (Victora; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' *'Cassidy' * Christie (debiut) * Rufus (debiut) * Victor * Volt * Pan Contesta * 'Pan Sukizo * 'Siostra Joy * '''Marian * '''Publiczność * Mieszkańcy miasta Jubilife * Klienci Centrum Pokemon * Koordynatorzy Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Chingling * Chikorita (Cola) * Bubasaur (Layli) * Gothita (Christie; przedpremierowy debiut) * Chingling (Christie; debiut) * Magby (Rufusa) * Chikorita (Rufusa) * Wartortle (Victora; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Tangela (Volta)